The Bard's Tale
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Ever wonder if Eragon will ever find that perfect, preferably immortal mate? Is there a hidden Ally to help him, Saphira, and the Varden defeat Galbatorix?  How far will he go to bring the cruel king down?
1. The Cave

Eragon crept stealthily alongside the smooth, obsidian cave wall. He had heard of the old wife's tale about this place. It was in a bard's song sung about an immortal woman with extraordinary beauty who once lived in Therinsford near the Spine. Her name was Adaria, and her skin was golden as was her hair. Her eyes were green like the emeralds found in Farthen Dur, and when she sang, the birds would fall silent as to listen to the sweet melody. Many a man tried to woo her and failed. Then one night a drunken man came upon her as she walked home from working with her father, the blacksmith. The thoughts of this man vile, he came up with a plan to overpower and violate her. As she rounded a dark corner of a house, the man attacked, but the young woman was stronger than expected and also trained in swordsmanship from her father. She turned, and with the man caught by surprise she kneed him though he did not seem fazed. He tried again to assault her and as he came toward her she exclaimed a word of death in the ancient language out of fear. Things had turned quiet and as she looked up from cowering, her eyes settled upon the man who lay dead in the alley. She had killed someone. Frightened by what she had done, she fled to the Spine where she remained now as a witch, luring men in with her beauty, only to slaughter them as they squealed like the pigs they are.

Eragon knew the story, but of course wanted to test the theory. However foolish it may seem. He turned towards the entrance of the cave where he saw the mist low to the ground outside. He had Saphira with him in case things went badly. He could feel her agitated mind close. She had said, "Why must you go on such a foolish quest when Galbatorix searches for you at this very moment? And if you are to follow through on such a silly venture then at least let me to accompany you."

"No," he had said, "If this folklore is true, then I want to see it for myself. I don't want her to feel threatened. She isolates herself, so I doubt she sides with Galbatorix. Besides, if things begin to go badly, you can always jump in. The cave is large enough."

Saphira had decided it would be best to not argue with him though she did not hide her disappointment in his decision. It would only make matters worse and him angry at her. And since he would follow through with it anyways, it would cloud his judgment. She sighed.

Eragon ignored her as he crawled along the tunnel. He could see a faint light illuminating a corridor ahead. As he reached the ending of the tunnel, it opened through to a room. Everything reflected the golden light from the flicker fire in the center of the room. There was an intricately designed, orange and red, circular rug surrounding the fire. There was a bed against the far wall with a similar canopy tied open to the posts of the bed. A desk with several scrolls and bookshelves rested on the opposite side, and what looked like a throne of orange and red throw pillows and a low seated chair sat against the wall opposite the opening. Behind it there hung a golden curtain that shimmered in the firelight. No one was in the room other than Eragon so he stepped in the direction of the desk and books. As he reached the elaborately carved table he heard a voice.

"I never expected to come across you in my domain, Eragon Shadeslayer."


	2. The Blackhand of Therinsford

Eragon slowly turned to face the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, besides Arya, of course. She looked just as they had described her in the song. She was dressed in all black, and like Arya, in trousers instead of a dress. They were tight garbs, like that of a samurai. She looked upon him with curious eyes. She didn't seem lethal…

Eragon kept a calm expression as he spoke, "You must be the famed Adaria. I heard the tale of your beauty, though it is not of this the reason I am here. I do not wish to woo you though I might say, you are of extraordinary fairness."

"You flatter me Dragon Rider, but yes, I am Adaria. A more common name now is the Blackhand of Therinsford. What people do not see is that the true Blackhands of the world are men. All men are fiendish pigs who take as they like and never repay those from who they take and rule without mercy, making those below them bow as they suffer from mistakes of their master's accord. This world needs men like my father was. Honest and gentle and looked at only one woman, my mother, who he looked at as if she tied him to the earth. But alas, men like this are gone and reduced to those who only judge and speak badly of those around them and violate defenseless women to please themselves. It disgusts me. However, it seems you are not here for those selfish reasons. May I ask why you are here?" asked Adaria.

"I am here out of simple curiosity and also a much greater cause," replied Eragon, "I came to humbly ask of you to join the Varden and help us rid as such evil as a man you so speak of. Galba—"

"Do not! Do not allow that name to escape your lips!" she said in an uproar, then continued in a more quiet, tired voice, "Names have power. They have power to break wards and shatter defenses even when it isn't the true name you speak. You'd be wise to remember that, Shadeslayer."

"I apologize," said Eragon, "I did not realize... You seem much wiser than those of the age you appear. May I ask—"

"You wish to know my age, Shadeslayer?" Adaria asked, slightly amused, "Don't you know it is rude to ask a woman's age?"

"Yes, but—"

Adaria chuckled, "Let us just say I am older than you, but younger of the one you call Arya. Hmm?"

"How did you know that? My mind is shielded?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

"Not to me. Not here. My wards and charms surrounding this place allow me to reach into minds of those without them noticing whilst they are here. My magic could break through the wretched king's mind himself if he were to step onto this territory. It is why no man comes here. At least not commonly," she said with a smirk, "Though don't worry. Certain three-legged things I know shall be kept secret. Besides the current happenings now, I have learned nothing new."

Eragon allowed his joints to relax a bit, "So then, you seem to want nothing to do with the King, so would you then consider joining the Varden in our quest to depose him. We could use your power."

Adaria's smile faded a bit, "The Varden? A man led organization. I think not. I would first burn by Siether Oil than join hands with those animals! The thought! It disgusts me."

"It is not as it was before. It is different now I assure you. Our leader is woman. Read my thoughts and you will find I do not lie to you," Eragon pleaded.

Adaria's expression turned distant as she looked into his mind, "I see that you speak the truth. Nevertheless, I would much like to meet this Nasuada before completely committing my services to her. I need to know I can trust her. You can communicate with her by mirror, correct?"

"Yes," said Eragon, "I can tell her of your presence and you can talk to her then if you wish then continue with an audience at our current campsite."

Adaria nodded, "Follow me. And know this, Eragon, that you can trust me," she then promised in the ancient language to not harm him.


End file.
